Little Pink Riding Hood
by penname
Summary: Really Really Really Stupid, im sugar high and i cant belive im actually posting it im KRAZY


**_Little Pink Riding Hood_**

**DISLCLAIMER:** KAY PEOPLES I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, IF I DID I PROBABLY WOULDN'T HAVE WRITTEN THIS. BUT GRANDMAMON IS MINE. I THINK. MAYBE IT BELONGS TO THE SUGAR.

**Warning:** This story makes no sense at all, I really mean it! I have no clue what's into me right now, I think it's the cinnamon toast and ice cream and soda.

**AT HOME:**   
"Mom I'm going over to Grandmamons to bring her this nice, warm, fresh baked loaf of raisin bread." Said Kari in a sweet, innocent voice   
"Well honey, don't forget what I told you, stay on the road so you don't get hurt, all right sweety" her mom said   
"All right momma, I won't leave the road" Kari promised   
"Hey Kari were are toy going?" asked her brother   
"Oh Hello Tai, I'm going over to Grandmamon's house to give her some nice, warm raisin bread" she told him in her sweet, innocent voice "would you like to come along Tai?" She asked   
"Naw I'll pass, but don't forget to…" he began   
"I know! To stay on the road" she interrupted   
Kari kissed her brother on the cheek and waved goodbye as she put her little pink hooded cloak on and picked up her basket of bread and skipped out the door.

**IN THE DIGITAL WORLD:**   
Kari was skipping down the road when she saw some really pretty wild flowers next to the road. Being such a good girl she didn't want to get off the road.   
"Oh, these pretty flowers would be perfect for Grandmamon, but there not on the road and Mom and Tai told me to stay on the road. Hmmm…They are right next to the road so it wouldn't really matter," she thought out loud. "So I'll pick them"   
Kari started picking the flowers and all the sudden Gabumon walked up to her.   
"Hi little Kari, may I ask where you are going with that basket?" He asked   
"Oh Hello Gabumon, I was going to take it to Grandmamon's house" she answered   
"Oh, well then why are you picking flowers, and why are you off the road?"   
"Oh they were so pretty and I'm right next to the road, see"   
"Okay, well looks like I better be going now, ta-ta"

**GABUMON LEAVES:**   
Gabumon left thinking how empty his stomach was 'I know,' he thought 'I'll go to Grandmamons house and pose as her and then I'll get the basket of bread' with that he ran all the way to Grandmamons house.   
At Grandmamons house, he digivolved into Garurumon (did I spell that right?) he knoked on the door   
"Grandmamon, oh Grandmamon" Garurumon called   
"Who is it?" she asked   
"Its little pin…" he started in his normal voice "I mean its little pink riding hood" he said in a sweeter voice   
"Oh honey come in" Grandmamon called out   
Garurumon walked in.   
"why your not little pink ri…" She started   
he didn't let her finish, instead he gobbled her up and put on her gown and lay down on the bed to wait for Kari.

**MEANWHILE:**   
"I better get going now"   
She skipped down the road and saw the ax man TK   
"Hi Ax man TK" she said   
"I've asked you repeatedly to just call me TK" he corrected her   
"Okay, hi TK, I'm taking a nice warm loaf of bread to Grandmamon"   
"Wow, that's really sweet of you" TK said   
"Oh, do you want to come?" She asked hopefully   
"No, I'm going to cut down some trees now" TK answered   
"Okay" She said   
And with that she skipped away.

**AT GRANDMAMONS HOUSE:**   
Once Kari got to Grandmamons house she knoked on the door.   
"Who is it" Garurumon asked in a Grandmamon's voice   
"Its little pink riding hood Kari" She answered   
"Oh sweetie come in," Garurumon said   
Once inside she walked to Garurumon and said   
"I got you some flowers and made you some raisin bread" she told him   
"Oh just put it over there on the table" He told her sweetly   
She did and came back   
"Now come closer" he said   
She did "Oh Grandmamon, what incredibly large eyes you have" She said   
"The better to see you with"   
"And what incredibly large ears you have Grandmamon" She said   
"Oh honey, the better to hear you with"   
"And what incredibly large teeth you have"   
"Oh hehe, the better TO EAT YOU WITH" yelled Garurumon   
"Hey your not Grandmamon, your Garurumon"   
"Yes and I'm verry hungry, you look like a sweet snack"   
"OH NO! AHHHHHHHH GARURUMON IS GONNA EAT ME" Kari yelled   
she took Grandmamons walking cane and sharted to smack Garurumon on the nose   
"Take that and that and that and *CRACK* UHOH my stick broke"   
Kari started to scream loudly and luckily the ax man TK was near by. He followed the screams until they led him to Grandmamon's house. He ran in just in time to stop Garurumon from eating Kari   
"Take that" He threw the ax at him and right at the stomach. Only the back end hit him so all that happened is he vomited out Grandmamon. It hurt so bad he UN-Digivloved back to Gabumon and ran away.   
"Well thank you for saving me" Said Grandmamon   
Kari TK and Grandmamon all ate the nice warm raisin bred as a celebration, Gabumon came to apologize and told them he didn't know what came over him. They accepted his apology and gave him some bread making him promise never to do it again.   
The End

**_Well I hope you liked it (yeah right) and please review even if all you want to say is I HATE IT!_****__**

**_Love always,_**   
**_Gatomon_Girl_14_**


End file.
